Kai's Fangirl
by ksxho
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UP!] Berisi tentang Kai seorang Idol dan Kyungsoo sebagai Fangirlnya. DLDR! newbie. Kaisoo/Genderswitch/Baekhyun/Romance/LuckyFans/Little bit Chanbaek/Hunhan/Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**KAISOO FANFIC.**

Kai? Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Lihatlah aku disini.

Lihatlah pengorbanan ku dalam mencintai mu.

Kembalilah padaku saat kau kesusahan.

Aku akan selalu menunggumu Kai.

Saranghae, Kai.

-Your Beloved Fans, Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Apa ini wkwkwk ini hanya semacam summary/? Ga pantes disebut prolog juga sih.

Hai, aku newbie dalam hal tulis menulis. Tolong bantuannya semuaanyaa^^

Saranghae~~~

Review juseyooo


	2. Chapter 1 : Instagram

Title : Kai's Fangirl

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Byun Baekhyun ( Namja )

EXO's Member

Other Cast.

.

.

Genre : Romance/General/Lucky Fans | GENDERWITCH

.

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : NO COPAS, DLDR!

.

.

Apakah sekarang waktunya EXO'Rdium? Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk menonton konser pacarku- eh tidak, dia bukan pacarku tapi Idolaku!

Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri karna sibuk fangirlingan. Namaku Do Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga 'Kim' ah itu hanya khayalan ku saja

Aku bersekolah di Hiran Art School. Aku adalah seorang fangirl dari Kai EXO. Apa kau mengenalnya? Sudah pasti Kai terkenal diseluruh dunia .

Aku dan Baekhyun adalah seorang primadona sekolah. Aku bingung kenapa mereka menjuluki ku dan Baekhyun sebagai primadona sekolah. Padahal aku bukan tipe seorang primadona. Aku sangat suka berteriak seperti orang gila hanya karna melihat Kai topless. Oh My God!

.

"ah, apa kau sudah membeli tiket VVIP baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun yang tengah memotong kuku tangan nya.

"Yak! Tentu saja sudahlah. Kau ini bawel sekali sih" gerutu Baekhyun sambil terus memotong kukunya.

"hehe. Aku kan hanya bertanya Baek. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat Kai Oppa-ku" Kyungsoo membayangkan bagaimana Kai menari di atas panggung dengan gerakan seksi – ah membayangkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Ewh.

"yak! Kau kira aku tak ingin cepat bertemu Chanyeol Oppa? Sabarlah sedikit" Baekhyun mendelik, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah baek, mari berselca. Aku sudah lama tidak berselca dengan mu. Nanti akan ku upload di instagram lalu men-tag mu" kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka hpnya

"Yak! Lama katamu? Lalu apa yang dua hari lalu kita lakukan eoh? Berkebun?" Baekhyun makin mendelik, seingatnya dua hari yang lalu mereka melakukan selca sampai membuat memori telepon Baekhyun penuh.

"hehe… dua hari kan waktu yang lama baek. Ayok lah kau hanya tinggal tersenyum manis saja" Rayu Kyungsoo

"Ne.. Aku terserah mu sajalah" Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo langsung membuka aplikasi kamera lalu mensejajarkan dengan mukanya.

" Say chesse, Baek"

"CHESSE"

CEKREK!

"nah sudah deh, aku ingin kekelas duluan ya Baek, oh iya, Jangan lupa like fotonya eoh?" Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun

"Terserah mu Kyung, huh" Baekhyun lagi lagi memutar kedua bola matanya malas

"oh ya Baek…" tiba tiba Kyungsoo muncul lagi

"Yak! Apa lagi eoh?" kata Baekhyun kesal

" Jangan banyak banyak menggunakan kata 'Yak' Baek, Kau terlihat seperti ibu ibu kos yang memarahi anak kos nya" Kyungsoo nyengir.

"YAK! KAUU-

"Peace, Baek haha" Kyungsoo lari terbirit birit.

.

At Drom EXO.

"HYUNG… HYUNG!" Kai lari menuruni anak tangga drom untuk menemukan hyung nya.

"Kai, Aku ada di dapur, kemarilah" teriak hyungnya itu.

Kai langsung berlarian ke dapur membawa ponselnya.

"Ada apa eoh? Mengapa teriak teriak?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Hyung, kau harus melihat ini" Kai menunjukan ponselnya yang menunjukan instagram seseorang.

 **Kyungsoodo12**

*anggep aja foto selca sama baek td*

 **12.970 suka**

 **Kyungsoodo12** Ah kita sudah tidak sabar untuk EXO'RDIUM minggu depan. Jongin Oppa, Chanyeol Oppa tunggulah kami^^ #exo #oppa

Lihat semua 120 komentar

 **Bbaekhyune** Kita perlu Ke mall Kyung haha.

"bukankah mereka manis? Si pipi gembul itu menarik perhatian ku hyung" Kai tersenyum.

"Dapat dari mana kau akun fans kita?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Kai.

"Aku tak sengaja sedang melihat lihat hastag exo, lalu keluar foto mereka" Kai merona.

"Kau ini kekanakan sekali, lihat pipi mu, Jonginnie haha" Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai di dapur dengan membawa susu coklatnya.

"Yak! Hyung, aku bukan anak anak" Jongin cemberut.

 _'_ _I got you, Do Kyungsoo'_

.

.

.

TBC/ END?

Pendapat nya juseyooooo ini masih masa percobaan ya, maaf kalo bahasanya kurang baku. Maklum ya aku masih newbie.

Maaf juga melenceng ke summary nya kemaren:'' tiba tiba di otak ngalir sendiri pikiran kayak gini. Wkwkwk

Maaf juga kalo lama update, tergantung mood ahaha

 _Tangerang Selatan, 9 Sept 2016_


	3. Chapter 2 : EXO'rDIUM

**KAISOO FANFIC.**

Title : Kai's Fangirl

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Byun Baekhyun ( Yeoja )

EXO's Member

Other Cast.

.

.

Genre : Romance/General/Lucky Fans | GENDERWITCH

.

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : NO COPAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE, DLDR!

.

.

 **D – DAY.**

 **"** YAK! Baek … Cepat bangun eoh, kita sudah telat" Kyungsoo menepuk – nepuk pantat Baekhyun yang masih menikmati tidurnya.

"Omo, Kyungsoo, benarkah kita telat?" Ucap Baekhyun setengah sadar

"Ne, Kita telat Baek, cepat mandi di kamar mandi bawah, aku akan mandi di sini" Kyungsoo ngacir ke kamar mandi tak lupa membawa handuk.

Baekhyun melihat kearah jam yang ada di kamar Kyungsoo, jam menunjukkan pukul 05: 00 AM.

 **At Olimpic Gymnastic Arena**

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya dengan asal, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung berlarian kearah stadion yang mulai dipadati oleh fans EXO. Sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpencar untuk mencari barang barang yang akan dibawa masuk kedalam konser. Kyungsoo segera membeli sebuah banner yang bertulisan "KAI! SARANGHAE" lalu membeli sebuah bando bertulisan " K A I" dan sebuah lightstick EXO.

"Baek, kau membeli apa saja eoh?" Kyungsoo bertanya disela sela mengantri memasuki tempat konser.

"Ah, Aku membeli banner Chanyeol, dan lightstick EXO. Omo! Kyung, kau sangat imutt, Kyeopta" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Yak, Baek, sakit tau!" Kyungsoo cemberut dan membuatnya semakin imut, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ah, permisi, bolehkah aku bergabung" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh dan mereka melihat seorang gadis cantik sedang tersenyum.

"ya, silahkan saja-

"Luhan, Namaku Luhan" ucap gadis cantik itu.

"Oke Luhan-ssi, apakah kau hanya sendirian? Perkenalkan aku Kyungsoo, dan disamping ku ini Baekhyun."

"Tak perlu terlalu formal Kyungsoo, ne, Aku hanya sendiri kesini. Membosankan sekali sendirian seperti ini jadi aku menghampiri kalian. Tak papa kan?"

"Tak apa Luhan, kita senang kok" Baekhyun yang menjawabnya.

"Ah iya, Kau bisa memanggil ku eonni, karena ku yakin umur kalian dibawah ku semua" Luhan tersenyum.

"Ah ne, umurku baru 18 tahun hehe" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Apakah kau seorang Kai Fangirl?" Tanya Luhan setelah menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memakai bando Kai.

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku adalah seorang fangirl dari si raja seksi itu hehe. Lalu Kau eonni?

"Aku seorang fansnya Sehun. Aku merasa seperti pedofil menyukai Sehun." Luhan terkekeh membayangkannya.

"Oh, eonni lebih tua dari Sehun Oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ne, Aku 4 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun" Luhan tersenyum.

Lalu mereka bertiga terdiam kembali.

"OMO! BAEKK BUKANKAH ITU EXO? OMO! KAI OPPAA!" Kyungsoo tiba tiba berteriak histeris karena melihat pangerannya yang baru turun dari mobil.

Mereka dan fans yang lainnya sontak berlarian mendekati idolanya.

Member EXO hanya sempat melambai tangan lalu dengan cepat memasuki gedung.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Kai sudah melihatnya dari tadi, dan Kai hanya dapat menyeringai mendapati Kyungsoo memakai bando Kai yang membuatnya berkali lipat lebih imut.

.

.

.

Memasuki arena konser, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri depan pagar bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung mengeluarkan banner dan lightstick yang sedari tadi di taruh di dalam tasnya. Tak lupa mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk melalukan selca sebelum konser.

"Baehyun, Luhan eonni! Say cheese!" mereka bertiga berselca ria berlatar belakang panggung EXO'rDIUM.

"Eonni, apa uname ig mu? Aku akan menguploadnya di instagram" Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone.

"Ini uname nya 'Luhannie94' "

"Okay, tunggu beberapa saat lagi ne" Kyungsoo kembali disibukkan dengan handphonenya.

 **Kyungsoodo12**

*foto selca tadi*

 **5.680 suka**

 **Kyungsoodo12** Oppadeul, aku dan teman temanku sudah menunggumu disini, Cepatlah keluar

dan meriah kan konser ini^^ Kai Oppa, Hwaiting^^ #EXO'rdium #Oppa

 _tag : Bbaekhyune , Luhannie94 , Exo_Official_

memuat 150 komentar

 **Bbaekhyune** Ah aku sangat cantik disitu

 **Luhannie94** Ah aku sangat cantik disitu (2)

 **At Backstage**

Kai sudah rapi hanya tinggal menunggu hyung hyungnya yang masih memakai pakaian. Kai duduk di kursi lalu membuka handphonenya. Lalu dia teringat dengan fansnya yang tadi. Akhirnya dia membukan akun fansnya yang telah mencuri hatinya. Lalu tiba tiba dia tersenyum senang. Ah, dia berniat memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk fans mungilnya itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu tunggu telah tiba. Konser sudah dimulai. Kai sangat berkharisma. Membuat Kyungsoo menjerit jerit kesenangan saat Kai melihat kearah tempatnya berdiri. Kai sangat seksi. Apalagi waktu dia menari bagian Baby Don't Cry, sukses membuat Kyungsoo hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

Dan sampai akhirnya Kai melewati tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"KAI OPPA! LIHAT AKU SEBELAH SINI!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekencang kencangnya.

Sontak Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu Kai mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menggengam erat tangan Kai. Membuat siapapun berteriak histeris.

'Cantiknya ciptaanmu ya Tuhan' Kai berkata dalam hati.

"Kemarikan handphonemu" kata Kai sembari tersenyum.

Kyungsoo langsung memberikan handphonenya kearah Kai. Kyungsoo diam saja saat melihat Kai mengotak atik Handponenya Kyungsoo. Ternyata Kai menambahkan dirinya sebagai teman di line Kyungsoo. Lalu Kai membuka aplikasi kamera dan memfoto dirinya sendiri dan berfoto bersama Kyungsoo. Setelah puas, Kai berbisik ketelinga Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih karena menjadi fansku, cantik." Ah, banyak sekali yang iri melihatnya.

Kyungsoo bagaikan patung sedari tadi. Dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa yang tadi adalah nyata.

'Ya Tuhan, jantungku'

Sesampainya di sesi ngobrol ngobrol, disini EXO lebih terbuka dengan EXO-L.

"Ah, sepertinya tadi ada yang asik berselca dengan fansnya ya" Chanyeol membuka sesi ini dengan menggoda Kai.

Kai yang sedang minum pun hampir tersedak mendengarnya, Yak! Mulut hyungnya yang satu ini memang ember sekali.

"Oh, siapa yang tadi berselca eoh?" Suho ikut ikutan menggoda Kai.

"Aku hanya melakukan selca dengan malaikat cantik, apakah tidak boleh eoh?" Kai berkata dengan polos.

Sontak yang mendengarnya pun berteriak histeris, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggengam erat lightstick ditangannya. Tanpa sadar, pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

.

.

.

Setelah EXO'rDium selesai, seluruh fans berhamburan keluar.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah di perjalanan menuju pulang.

"Yak! Kyungsoo, Kau sangat beruntung eoh? Aku ingin menjadi dirimu" Baekhyun dari tadi merengek seperti itu.

"Yak! Aku pun tak tau kalau Kai akan memperlalukan ku seperti itu, Haaah, Hidupku terasa sempurna" Kyungsoo membayangkan bagaimana tadi Kai memperlakukannya sebagai seorang Lucky Fans.

 _'_ _Ah, Aku fangirl paling beruntung kekeke'_

.

.

.

To Be Countinue.

AHHHH AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA NULIS NYA HEHE. MAAP MASIH PENDEK, MAAP KATA KATANYA TERLALU MAKSA, MAAP MASIH TERLALU JELEK

Review juseyooooo

1011 word

 _Tangerang Selatan, 13 Sept 2016_


	4. Chapter 3 : Line

**KAISOO FANFIC.**

Title : Kai's Fangirl

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Byun Baekhyun ( Yeoja )

EXO's Member

Other Cast.

.

.

Genre : Romance/General/Lucky Fans | GENDERWITCH

.

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : NO COPAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE, DLDR!

.

.

Setelah sampai rumah, Kyungsoo segera bergegas pergi kekamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat sumrigah, Dirinya bahkan lupa bahwa dia belum makan malam. Karena Kyungsoo terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dia segera berganti pakaiannya dan merebahkan dirinya di Kasur. Kyungsoo terus senyum senyum sendiri sembari melihat foto foto hasil spam Idolanya itu.

Saat sedang asik asiknya nge-fangirl, tiba tiba sebuah chat masuk dari Kai-EOH? Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat nama Idolanya ada di notifikasi handphonenya. Benarkah?

 **Kim Jongin**

Test….

Apakah masuk?

OMO! Kyungsoo segera men-screenshot chattannya, 'lumayan untuk pamer sedikit kekeke'

 **Kyungsoo Do**

Ne, chat-mu masuk Oppa. Tapi Oppa, kenapa Oppa bisa mempunyai akun line ku?

 **Kim Jongin**

Tadi aku menambahkan diriku menjadi temanmu di line saat aku berselca, tak apa kan?

 **Kyungsoo Do**

Tak apa Oppa, Aku malah senang hihi, Sungguh sekarang aku sedang menjerit kesenangan Oppa keke

 **Kim Jongin**

Yak, kau itu sungguh polos sekali, Ah, apakah namamu adalah Kyungsoo Do?

 **Kyungsoo Do**

Oppa, jangan membuat pipiku semakin panas , Namaku adalah Do Kyungsoo, Oppa bisa memanggil ku Kyungsoo.

 **Kim Jongin**

Ah kau sedang blushing eoh? Jika kau sedang dihadapanku, Kau akan kucubit. Namamu indah, seindah dirimu.

 **Kyungsoo Do**

Oppaaaaaa, aku semakin melayang tinggi keangkasa hihi.

 **Kim Jongin**

Ah aku ingin segera bertemu dengan mu lagi, kapan kita bisa bertemu?

 **Kyungsoo Do**

Oppa ingin bertemu denganku lagi?! Ku harap kau tak bohong Oppa

 **Kim Jongin**

Siapa yang bohong? Mari kita bertemu di Heaven Café, dandan lah yang cantik, Ah aku harus bekerja lagi, Kyungsoo-ya, Annyeong^^

Kyungsoo masih terpaku pada layar handphonenya, benarkah ini semua nyata? Kyungsoo segera memegang jantungnya yang berdetak diatas rata rata. Kyungsoo segera membaca ulang chat tadi, dan dia langsung lompat lompat diatas kasur sambil berteriak teriak kencang, untungnya orang tua nya sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi dia bebas melakukan apa saja.

 _'_ _Ah, ini adalah impian semua para fangirl'_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan senyum yang terus merekah, Kyungsoo segera turun kebawah dan melihat orangtuanya sedang sarapan.

"Annyeong Umma, Appa, semoga pagi mu cerah, Kyungie berangkat sekolah duluan ya, Kyungie telat, bye" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Umma dan Appa nya lalu mengambil roti dan sedikit meminum susunya.

"Kyungie tak ingin diantar Appa nak?" ucap Appanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo Appa, Kyungie sudah telat daaah" Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatu di depan pintu segera berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai disekolahnya 15 menit sebelum bel, sekolah sudah ramai, bahkan Baekhyun pun telah datang, biasanya anak itu datang 5 menit sebelum bel!

"Baek, tumben kau datang pagi, ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo saat berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau tak tau eoh? Hari ini kan kita ulangan kimia tau, aku sedang belajar. Sana kau, menggangu konsentrasiku saja." Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, rumus diotaknya hilang semua gara gara Kyungsoo.

"OMO! BAEK, APAKAH ITU BENAR?" Kyungsoo reflek berteriak.

"Yak, kecilkan suaramu eoh, semua orang memandangimu" Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak.

'Mampus aja aku, Aku belum belajar karena semalam terus ngefangirl Oppa. Bagaimana ini'

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang kelasnya dengan lesu, tak terbayang apa jadinya hasil ulangan yang tadi ia kerjakan dengan asal-asalan. Kyungsoo tiba tiba tersenyum sendiri, dia ingat bahwa hari ini Kai ingin bertemu dengannya, ah mengingat itu membuatnya sangat melayang.

"DOARRR" Baekhyun tiba tiba saja datang dengan cara menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan keras dan berteriak kencang.

"Yak! Sakit Baek, kau kira tepukanmu itu tak sakit,eoh?" Kyungsoo meringis.

"Lagian kau ini, keluar kelas senyum senyum tidak jelas, apa kau senang karena ulangannya gampang eoh? Yak, aku tau bahwa kau orang pintar- Belum selesai mengoceh Kyungsoo segera membekap mulut cerewetnya Baekhyun.

"Diam saja kau Baek, aku senyum senyum bukan karena ulangan, Aku pergi duluan ya Baek, bye bye" Kyungsoo langsung jalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang kebingungan.

"YAK! KAU INGIN KEMANA EOH? PEMBICARAAN KITA BELUM SELESAI, YAK! KYUNGSOOO!"

Percuma kau berteriak Baek, karena Kyungsoo sudah jalan mendahuluinya dan memakai headset.

Sore harinya di kediaman Keluarga Do, sang putri bungsu tuan Do ini sangat sibuk memilah milih baju yang cocok untuk pergi kencan -hanya Kyungsoo yang menganggapnya seperti ini- bersama Idolanya. Ini sudah sekitar baju kesepuluh yang dicobanya tapi taka da yang pantas menurutnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 berarti sekitar 2 jam lagi mereka pergi,

 _Tok tok_

 _Ceklek_

"Yaampun nak, ada apa ini? Kenapa bajumu berserakan kemana mana?" Sungmin terkejut saat melihat kamar anaknya yang sangat berantakan itu, baju dimana mana, alat make up bertebaran.

"Ini Umma, Aku ingin pergi bersama temanku, aku tak tahu harus memakai baju apa, Umma bisa tolong bantu carikan?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya kepada Ummanya apa yang cocok untuknya.

"Yakin hanya teman? Umma tak yakin, Apakah ini teman kencanmu?" Sungmin menggoda Kyungsoo sambil memilih milih mana baju yang cocok untuknya.

"Yak, Ummaa…" Kyungsoo merajuk, Dia cemberut membuatnya tambah imut.

"Arraseo, Jja cepat ganti bajumu dengan ini, Umma pikir ini cocok untukmu" Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah baju yang cantik.

"Ne, Umma" Kyungsoo segera mengganti bajunya.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dengan baju yang tadi dan sedikit polesan make up yang membuatnya menjadi sangat cantik, dan natural.

"Nah, ini baru anak Umma, cantik sekali kau eoh?" Sungmin kembali menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Umma bisa saja" Kyungsoo menunduk malu malu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Kyungsoo sampai di Heaven Café, dia segera mencari tempat duduk yang enak untuk memandang keluar. Kyungsoo juga memesan segelas kopi untuk menemaninya menunggu pujaan hatinya.

 **Kyungsoo Do**

Oppa dimana? Aku sudah di Café. Cepatlah kemari.

 **Kim Jongin**

Ne, sebentar lagi aku kesana. Aku sudah ada di lobby agensi ku. Tunggu lah sebentar lagi.

 **Kyungsoo Do**

Akan kutunggu

Sembari menunggu Kai, Kyungsoo menenangkan jantungnya yang sudah seperti cacing kepanasan. Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada yang menepuk bahunya, lalu Kyungsoo menoleh kearah belakang, dan terkejut saat melihat Idolanya berdiri dengan senyum menawan yang membuat Kyungsoo jadi meleleh.

 _'_ _Omo, jantungku, apakah kau baik baik saja?'_

.

.

.

SBC.

Maaf lama update, tugasku menumpuk whehehe. Maaf juga pendek yakan.

Ku tunggu reviewnya ya guys, jangan sider, bikin aku ngga semangat menulis huhu.

 _Tangerang Selatan, 20 Sept 2016_


	5. Chapter 4 : First Meet

**KAISOO FANFIC.**

Title : Kai's Fangirl

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Byun Baekhyun ( Yeoja )

EXO's Member

Other Cast.

.

.

Genre : Romance/General/Lucky Fans | GENDERWITCH

.

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : NO COPAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE, DLDR, NO EDITED!

.

.

"Apakah kau Do Kyungsoo?" Suaranya sangat manly sekali, Dandanannya pun keren, Astaga aku sulit bernafas melihat Idolaku sendiri berada didepanku, Aku tak bisa berkata apa apa.

"Ne, Oppa" Aku mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih sekali, tangan yang aku genggam basah oleh keringat dinginku serta kepalaku yang menunduk dalam.

"Kau sangat cantik, seperti yang aku liat di konser kemarin." Lihatlah, pasti pipiku merah sekali sekarang, aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku, Ya tuhan tolong akuuu.

"Mendongaklah, tidak capek nunduk terus huh?" Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang sedikit kasar, khas lelaki sekali!

.

.

Kyungsoo mendongak kearah Kai, dan saat itu pula Kai tertegun melihat kesempurnaan wajah fansnya ini. Ah, betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai fans cantik seperti ini.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Kai memulai pembicaraan yang dari tadi sangat hening.

"Ne Oppa, Apa kau melihat aku bersama orang lain?" Kyungsoo sedikit mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi canggung itu.

"Aniya, bukan seperti itu maksudku" Kai tertawa pelan

"Tadi aku berangkat sendiri kesini, mungkin nanti pulang aku juga akan sendiri lagi" Kyungsoo menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Ah tidak bisa begitu, Aku tak bisa membiarkan malaikat pulang sendiri, Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Kai tersenyum sangat manis dan membuat pipi Kyungsoo makin memerah.

"Ah, Apa kau sudah lama menjadi fangirl-ku?" Tanya Kai sambil menyeruput minuman yang tadi dipesannya.

"Ne, Lumayan Oppa, Aku sudah menjadi fangirl-mu semenjak kau baru debut, Kau sangat mengagumkan di teaser debut EXO. Lalu aku memutuskan menjadi fangirl-mu." Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersemangat menceritakannya.

"Ah, jinjja? Ku fikir teaser ku biasa saja dari pada yang lain" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Aniya Oppa, Kau sangat berkharisma, Tarianmu sangat keren, Kau bahkan bisa menghipnotis orang yang menonton teaser tersebut."

"Kau sangat berlebihan Kyungsoo" Kai terkekeh sedangkan Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Apakah ada suka dan duka nya saat menjadi fangirl-ku?" Kai bertanya apa yang ada diotaknya saat ini.

"Tentu saja ada, Sukanya sih, Aku jadi punya banyak teman yang sefandom denganku, yang sama sama fans Oppa, mereka sangat baik baik. Aku sangat bangga walaupun aku hanya lah fans Oppa. Duka nya, Aku sedikit sedih mendengar kabar Oppa yang berkencan dengan Artis lain, Aku tak rela jika Oppa berkencan, aku tak tau kenapa, padahal aku hanya fansmu. Aku tak pantas mengatur ngatur hidupmu kan?" Kyungsoo menunduk sedih

Kai dengan segera memeluk gadis mungil itu, dia paling tidak suka jika fansnya bersedih.

"Maafkan aku, tentang berita itu, Itu adalah palsu. Itu hanya suruhan dari Agensiku. Kalian jangan bersedih. Doakan agar aku cepat keluar dari masalah ini. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua" Kata Kai panjang lebar.

Kai segera melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mengelus elus pipi gadis mungil itu.

"Daripada kita bersedih, Kajja, kita pergi jalan jalan agar kau tak sedih lagi" Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik tarik oleh Idolanya.

 _'_ _Biarkan pelukan tadi untuk mewakilkan kata maafku kepada fans – fans ku'_

.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih Mall untuk pergi jalan jalan. Kai tak lupa memakai masker dan Kacamata Hitam serta Topi untuk melengkapi penyamarannya tersebut.

Kai dan Kyungsoo jalan beriringan sambil berkeliling Mall tersebut. Ada yang tau bagaimana keadaan jantung Kyungsoo? Ah, Jantung itu berdetak sangat kencang sedari tadi. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus menahan jeritan kesenangannya,-Biarkan Kyungsoo berteriak sepuasnya di Rumah nanti-.

Kyungsoo tiba tiba membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui dirinya dan Idolanya berada didepan pintu gedung Bioskop, seberapa lamanya Kyungsoo melamun sampai tak sadar bahwa sudah ada di Bioskop?

"Kau ingin menonton apa Kyung?" Tanya Kai sambil melihat daftar film yang sedang tayang di bioskop.

"Eoh? Aku terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo bingung harus menonton apa, jadi dia membiarkan Kai yang memilih film yang ingin mereka tonton.

"Yasudah, Kau tunggu disana saja, Aku akan memesan tiketnya." Kyungsoo menuruti apa yang diperintah Kai.

Sesampainya di tempat pembelian tiket, Kai berencana menonton film horror yang sedang tayang, Ah, dia tak sabar ingin merasakan pelukan hangat fansnya itu. You know what I mean?

Kai dan Kyungsoo segera memasuki ruangan bioskop dan duduk di kursi paling atas. Kai langsung membuka masker yang sedari tadi menggangunya. Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya saat membaca judul film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Oppa, Apa kita akan menonton film horror?" Kyungsoo berseru dengan panik.

"Ne, Ada apa memangnya, Kan kau bilang terserah" Kai menyeringai kecil.

"Ani, Oppa. Aku tidak bisa menonton film horror, Aku akan keluar Oppa." Kyungsoo bersiap bangun tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Tak bisa Kyungsoo, film akan segera dimulai. Lagian sayang sayang kalau kau keluar." Kai heran, segitu takutnya kah dia dengan film horror, yang hantunya saja aslinya manusia biasa?

"Ottokhe Oppa, Aku takut" Kyungsoo hampir ingin menangis sebelum Kai menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat Kai.

"Kau diam saja dipelukanku. Kau akan aman." Diam diam Kai menyeringai, Inilah yang dia mau.

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut saat merasakan detak jantung Kai yang berasa kencang. Apakah Kai menyukai ku?

Selama hampir 1 jam Kyungsoo hanya diam dipelukan Kai yang nyaman, bahkan dia sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Apakah kau sangat nyaman dipelukanku?" Kai menunduk untuk melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo di tengah kegelapan bioskop.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan seketika dia tertegun melihat kalung yang dipakai Kai sangat mirip dengan kalung yang dulu pernah Kyungsoo kasih ke sahabat kecilnya yang hilang ditelan bumi.

"Kyungsoo…. Kyungsoo" Kai menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Eoh, Kai. Ne, pelukanmu sangat nyaman." Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Teruslah seperti itu sampai filmnya habis."

.

.

.

Setelah filmnya habis, ternyata Kai baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidur. Dia tak tega membangunkan malaikatnya-eh malaikatnya? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo adalah milikmu Kai?

Akhirnya Kai menggendong Kyungsoo sampai ke mobilnya. Untungnya pas tadi bercerita, Kyungsoo menjelaskan dimana rumahnya. Jadi dia tak perlu membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo lagi. Kai hendak memencet bel tetapi pintu sudah dibuka dari dalam.

"OMONA, KAI EXO? KENAPA KAU BISA BERADA DISINI" Sungmin jelas terkejut melihat Idola anaknya itu, ada didepannya sedang menggendong anaknya.

"Ah, Itu Ahjumma. Aku bisa jelaskan. Tapi aku harus menaruh Kyungsoo dulu dikamarnya, Kasihan Kyungsoo" Kai sedikit meringis tak enak.

"Ya, silahkan nak. Kamar Kyungsoo ada di lantai atas, Cari saja ruangan yang banyak fotomu itu." Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ne, permisi Ahjumma." Kai segera naik kelantai atas, dan benar. Ternyata kamar Kyungsoo banyak sekali fotonya. Ada yang di dinding bahkan ada yang di meja khusus foto. Kai hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Ah begini juga kah rumah rumah fans yang lainnya juga?

"Jaljayo Kyungsoo." Kai menaruh Kyungsoo dikasur dan memakaikan selimut dengan benar lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Kai turun ke bawah sambil memikirkan kata apa yang pas untuk menjelaskan ke orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Kai, Silahkan duduk." Sungmin menaruh gelas di meja tamu.

"Ne, Ahjumma." Kai segera duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bersama mu Kai?" Sungmin langsung memberi Kai pertanyaan karna dia sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

"Ah, Jadi begini Ahjumma. Kyungsoo datang ke konser ku saat itu, lalu aku melihatnya, Kyungsoo sangat cantik. Makanya aku mendekatinya. Lalu aku sempat meminjam handphonenya dan kita berbincang sebentar lalu bertemu." Kai menjelaskan secara garis besarnya.

"Ah kau suka ya dengan anakku? Mengaku saja Kai, lagian anakku itu terlalu lama sendiri, katanya dia ingin menunggumu Kai." Kyuhyun menggoda Kai.

"Bukan seperti itu Ahjusshi." Kai ingin mengelak tetapi apa yang di bilang Kyuhyun adalah benar.

"Tak apa Kai, cepatlah ambil anakku, sebelum ada yang membuatnya jatuh hati." Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk bahu Kai.

"Ne, Ahjussi terimakasih dukungannya, Saya pamit pulang. Annyeonghaseo" Kai membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

TING!

1 new notification on line.

 **Kim Jongin.**

Thanks for today, senang berkenalan denganmu dan semoga kita bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Mian telat update, lagi banyak tugas jadi ga sempet mikir ff huhu, maaf juga makin ganyambung, btw ini NO EDITED YAAAAA. Map kalo banyak typo, apalah apalah ini ff yak wkwk ooh iya review nya berkurang, aku kecewa huhu..

Semoga review chap ini memuaskan yaa… review juseyoooo…..

 _Tangerang Selatan, 26 Sept 2016_


	6. Chapter 5 : Flashback

**KAISOO FANFIC.**

Title : Kai's Fangirl

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Byun Baekhyun ( Yeoja )

EXO's Member

Other Cast.

.

.

Genre : Romance/General/Lucky Fans | GENDERWITCH

.

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : NO COPAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE, DLDR, NO EDITED!

.

 _FLASHBACK : ITALIC FONT_

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali, Kyungsoo bangun dengan wajah yang sangat bingung. Perasaannya, semalam dia ada di bioskop bersama Idolanya, Ah. Mengingat itu pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Apa kau sudah bangun nona Do? Apakah sangat nyenyak sekali sampai sampai kau kesiangan eoh?" Sungmin menggoda Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari Kamarnya.

"Ah, eomma. Itu tidur ku memang sangat nyenyak sekali. Aku bermimpi ada pangeran yang menggendongku. Ah, andai itu kenyataan." kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil meminum susu buatan eommanya.

"Memang itu adalah Kenyataan. Kai menggendongmu sampai ke kamar. Ah apakah gendongan Kai sangat nyaman sampai sampai kau tak bangun eoh?" Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa sebuah koran dan menduduki dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak mendengar perkataan Appanya. Benarkah itu terjadi?

"Appa, jangan mengarang seperti itu, Kai tidak mungkin mau menggendongku seperti itu." Kyungsoo terus saja mengelak perkataan Appanya.

"Tanya saja langsung kepada pangeranmu itu." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkekeh bersamaan sedangkan Kyungsoo cemberut.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, Untung saja hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi Kyungsoo bisa malas malasan dirumah.

Kyungsoo mengaktifkan handphonenya lalu melihat notifikasi yang mengejutkannya.

 **Kim Jongin**

Thanks for today, senang berkenalan denganmu dan semoga kita bertemu lagi.

Kyungsoo segera mengetikkan balasan yang akan dia kirimkan ke Idolanya.

 **Kyungsoo Do**

Ne, Oppa. Aku juga berterima kasih karna kau mau berkenalan denganku. Dan aku sangat mengharapkan kita bertemu lagi.

 **Kim Jongin**

Semoga kita bertemu lagi Kyung, Ah. Aku akan latihan hari ini. Sudah dulu ya Kyung, bye malaikat cantik.

.

Kyungsoo hanya membaca pesan tersebut, pipinya bersemu merah lagi,

 _'Ah, Aku akan menceritakan itu kepada Baek besok hihihi.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Ah, Nini. Kyungie capek. Berhenti dulu larinya' Kyungie cemberut sambil memegang lututnya._

 _'Kyungie capek? Maaf nini membuat Kyungie capek. Nini tidak bermaksud seperti itu.' Nini menuntun Kyungie kearah bangku taman tersebut._

 _'Aniya, Kyungie tidak apa apa. Kyungie hanya kecapean Nini. Nini tidak perlu sedih seperti itu.'_

 _Nini hanya diam sambil memijit kaki kecil Kyungie._

 _'Nini, Nini harus berjanji bahwa Nini akan terus menemani Kyungie sampai Kyungie besar nanti ya?'_

 _'Nini tidak bisa berjanji Kyungie. Siapa tau nanti Nini pergi atau Kyungie yang akan pergi.' Nini menunduk sedih._

' _Nini jangan berpikir seperti itu, Ah, Kyungie punya ini. Pakailah.. ini buat Nini' Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kalung. Kyungie juga memasangkan kalung itu untuk Nini._

 _'Terimakasih Kyungie, kalung ini akan Nini jaga dengan baik. Nah, sekarang sudah sore, ayok pulang'_  
 _._  
 _._

 _Tetapi keesokan harinya, Rumah Nini sudah sangat sepi, Tidak ada orang didalam sana. Kyungie sangat sedih. Berhari hari Kyungie hanya bisa menangis mencari cari Nini yang hilang entah kemana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah dengan riang gembira. Dia masih teringat dengan perlakuan Kai yang sangat merasa dirinya beruntung!

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kelasnya dan langsung melangkah kearah Baekhyun. Dia sedikit heran saat melihat temannya tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila (?)

"Yak, Baek kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri eoh?

"Kau tau Kyungsoo, Aku mendapatkan ini taraaaa" Baekhyun memperlihatkan dua tiket yang mampu membuat mata Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Omo, Baek, Kau dapat ini dari mana? Kyaaaa~~ tiket fansign omo omo omo" Kyungsoo berteriak tidak jelas.

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari Luhan eonni, Kau masih ingat gadis yang dikonser waktu itu? Aku dan dia berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dan dia tiba tiba memberikan aku 2 tiker ini haha" Terlihat jelas bahwa mata mereka sangat berbinar binar bahkan kau bisa menyamakan mata Kyungsoo dengan bola kasti. Hampir sama besarnya. Omonaa.

"Ah aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan dan Luhan eonni, sungguh, Aku sangat merasa bahwa aku fans yang sangat beruntung keke"

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Akhirnya aku bisa jadi bertemu dengan Chanyeol Oppa, ah aku rindu sekali dengan mereka" mendengar itu, Kyungsoo terdiam. Kyungsoo jadi ingat bahwa sabtu kemarin, Dia dan Kai jalan jalan layaknya kekasih, bukan jalan jalan layaknya Fans.

Tiba tiba pipi Kyungsoo berubah seperti tomat matang. Merah sekali. Bahkan dia merasa pipinya panas.

"Yak, Kau kenapa eoh? Pipimu merah, muka mu juga panas, Kau kenapa? Apa perlu ke uks-"

"-Tak usah berlebihan Baek" Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun. Tingkah panik Baekhyun yang sangat berlebihan tersebut membuatnya mual.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi eoh?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan kesal walaupun masih terlihat kesal.

"Ituu... Sabtu kemarin... Sebenarnya aku-"

"-CEPAT DUDUK DITEMPAT MASING MASING SHIN SAEM SUDAH MENUJU KELAS" Tiba tiba teriakan ketua kelas tersebut mampu membuat cerita Kyungsoo terpotong.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Siswa - siswa langsung menghamburkan diri kekantin, ke perpustakan bahkan ada yang pergi ke lapangan untuk sekedar mencari perhatian.

"Kau ingin makan apa Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphone.

"Aku ingin tteokbokki dan Lemon tea Baek" Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone kesayangannya itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah _stand_ yang ada di kantin tersebut.

.

.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau ceritakan Kyung?" Baekhyun tiba tiba menanyakan soal itu.

"Ah, itu. Sebenarnya Baek, sabtu kemarin itu aku dan Kai Oppa jalan jalan seharian" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan lirih dan ragu.

"MWOYA? KYUNGSOO BAGAIMANA KAU BISA JALAN DENGAN KA-pfftt" Kyungsoo dengan segera menutup mulut Baekhyun yang sangat ember.

"Kecilkan sedikit suaramu Baek aish" Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Maaf Kyung hehe, Bagaimana caranya kau bisa jalan dengan Kai Oppa eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Waktu itu, saat Kai Oppa meminjam handphoneku, ternyata secara diam diam Kai Oppa menjadikan aku teman di Line. Lalu Kai Oppa menchat-ku dan akhirnya dia mengajak ku untuk bertemu. Dan dari dekat, Kai Oppa sangat tampan Baek" Kyungsoo sangat berbinar saat menjelaskannya.

"Omo, Kyung, Kau sangat beruntung sekalii, Aku cemburu huhu" Baekhyun pura pura cemberut imut.

"Eoh, Kau cemburu karna aku jalan dengan Kai Oppa? Kau menyukai Kai Oppa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah sangat bulat.

"Aniyo, Kau jangan salah paham, Maksudku. Aku juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu dengan Chanyeol Oppa." Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan cepat seolah olah takut bahwa sahabatnya ini akan salah paham.

"Ah, seperti itu. Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol Oppa pasti akan memperlakukan mu seperti itu, suatu saat nanti." Kyungsoo menepuk nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

 _"semoga saja itu akan terjadi"_

TBC

Yaampun apaan itu diatas? Wkwkw  
Maap pendek sangat, karena ini ngetiknya di hp jadi ya gitu, pendek, banyak typonya pasti. Maapkeun Maapkeun.

Part selanjutnya Insha Allah panjang karena aku bakalan ngasih side side sendiri buat Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaeknya. Tapi ya ini utamanya Kaisoo ya, Maap bagi yang gasuka.

saran? Review juseyo^^ Review kalian sangat membuat aku semangat untuk melanjutkan tulisannya. Jadi, Review yang banyak yaaa!

 _Tangerang Selatan, 2 October 2016_


	7. Chapter 6 : Fansign

**KAISOO FANFIC.**

Title : Kai's Fangirl

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo ( Yeoja )

Kim Jongin ( Namja )

Byun Baekhyun ( Yeoja )

EXO's Member

Other Cast.

.

.

Genre : Romance/General/Lucky Fans | GENDERWITCH

.

.

Rated : T

.

Warning : NO COPAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE, DLDR, NO EDITED!

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi pagi sekali. Dia ingat bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari special. Karena apa? Karena hari ini adalah hari Fansign EXO yang akan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datangi. Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dengan semangat. Selesai mandi, Kyungsoo memilih dress selutut garis garis dan memakai flower crown di kepalanya. Kyungsoo sangat cantik sekali hari ini.

Memang sih acaranya itu dimulai pukul 10. Tapi, Kyungsoo sudah dandan cantik dari pukul 6 pagi. Bahkan Baekhyun saja masih tidur pulas dikamarnya. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Sesampainya didapur, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan.

"Kyungsoo? Kau ingin kemana? Cantik sekali." Kata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin datang keacara fansign eomma." Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu mendengar kata 'cantik'.

"ah, bertemu Kai lagi? Kau tak bosan eoh? Appa saja yang mendengarnya bosan sekali." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memakan makanannya.

"Aniyoo Appa, Aku tak pernah bosan untuk itu hehe" Kyungsoo terkekeh girang.

"terserahlah, bangunkan Baekhyun sana. Nanti kalian telat."

"ne Appa" Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamar.

Sesampainya dikamar. Ternyata Baekhyun sedang tidur dengan gaya yang tidak elit sekali. Kaki nya hampir menyentuh lantai dan tangannya terbuka lebar, serta mulutnya terbuka.

"Yaampun Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi istri idaman Chanyeol Oppa kalau tidur saja masih acak acakan seperti ini" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan lalu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menepuk nepuk badan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun segera bangun tapi dia tidak bangun bangun.

"Yak Baek, cepat bangun. Sudah siang tau. Kau ingin kita telat eoh?" Kyungsoo terus mengusik Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun tidak bangun bangun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo punya ide. Aha!

"Yak Baekhyun. Cepat Bangun. Chanyeol Oppa menunggu diluar, katanya ia ingin berkencan dengan mu." Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun langsung bangun dan melihat kearah kanan dan kekiri.

"Kyungsoo, dimana Chanyeol Oppa? Apa aku telat eoh?" Baekhyun malah panik mondar mandir didepan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kira Chanyeol Oppa ada disini? Mimpi saja sana Baek. Cepat mandi, kita kan ingin ke fansign bagaimana sih." Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun agar masuk ke kamar mandi.

"ne ne, dasar Nyonya Kim Bawel"

Di tempat fansign mulai ramai dengan fans fans EXO. Banyak yang membawa banner, kado, lighstick dan masih banyak lagi. Kyungsoo mendapat giliran lumayan jauh. Awalnya dia mengeluh karena pasti akan sangat lama menunggu gilirannya. Tetapi akhirnya dia senang karena dia berfikir bahwa semakin lama dia menunggu semakin banyak foto yang dia ambil saat menunggu giliran. Akhirnya sekitar hampir tiga puluh menit. EXO datang dan membuat ruangan sangat ramai sekali. Banyak yang berteriak, memotret, bahkan ada yang menangis. Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya diam melongo memandang wajah Kai yang hari ini sangat tampan.-bukan kemarin jelek- Muka Kai sangat cerah, tidak seperti biasanya, dia bahkan selalu menebar senyum yang membuatnya tampan dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Omooo Kai Oppa, kenapa tampan sekali. Baekhyun! Coba lihat Kai Oppa. Dia tampan kan?" Kyungsoo antusias sekali membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"ne Kyungsoo. Kai Oppa memang tampan tetapi Chanyeolku lebih tampan hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa lebar sampai akhirnya dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Luhan Eonni?!"

"Annyeong Kyungsoo, Baekhyun" Luhan tersenyum manis.

"nado annyeong eonni. Kukira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu Kyungsoo, kau tau kan tiket ini dari dia." Baekhyun memberikan sedikit penjelasan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku lupa kalau tiket ini dari eonni." Kyungsoo menunduk.

"tidak apa apa Kyungsoo, tidak perlu terlalu formal kepadaku."

"ne eonni." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Mereka sibuk mengobrol dan kadang kadang membicarakan idolanya yang ada di depan. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa mereka hampir mendekati Idolanya. Kyungsoo mulai sibuk memfoto Kai yang sedang melayani fans fansnya. Kadang dia cemberut karena Kai terlihat mengacak acak rambut fans. Ah, Kyungsoo cemburu Kai!

Ini adalah waktunya Baekhyun yang maju pertama kearah Chanyeol.

Dari belakang terlihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang menyemangatinya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang terdapat didepan Chanyeol.

"A-anyeong Chanyeol Oppa" Baekhyun mencoba terlihat terlihat tenang. Dia bahkan mencoba tersenyum tapi yang ada malah gemetaran. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, Chanyeol mengusak ngusak rambut Baekhyun dan berkata

"tidak usah gugup begitu cantik haha." Chanyeol makin terkekeh saat melihat pipi Baekhyun merona parah.

'Aaah kyeoptaa' kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Oppa, tanda tangan ini" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya lalu menunjukkan album yang harus Chanyeol tanda tangani.

"Iya sayang, Aku harus tanda tangan disebelah mana cantik?"

'Siapa yang tidak baper coba. Duh Chanyeol kamu asdfghjkl banget sih' Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Cantik, hey, kau dengar tidak?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan Baekhyun yang terlihat melamun sambil memandangi dirinya.

"Ah, mian Oppa, kau bisa tanda tangan disebelah sini." Baekhyun menunjukkan tempat dimana Chanyeol bisa tanda tangan. Tetapi sebelum tangan nya ia kembalikan ketempatnya, tangan Baekhyun sudah digenggam duluan oleh Chanyeol.

"Makanya cantik, jangan mikirin pangeran yang ada didepan kamu terus haha" Chanyeol masih sibuk tanda tangan dan mengenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak, siapa yang memikirkan mu terus eoh? Aku tidak seperti itu." Baekhyun mencoba mengelak

"Mata mu tidak bisa berbohong cantik. Ah, waktunya sudah mau habis, Terimakasih sudah datang kesini Baek, saranghae." Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis sedangkan Baekhyun hanya dapat melongo sudah dibilang 'sararanghae' dengan idolanya. Juga Chanyeol mengatakan 'Baek' kan dia jadi- EH CHANYEOL MENGATAKAN BAEK!? Darimana Chanyeol bisa tau namanya. Mata Baekhyun makin membulat sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol yang melakukan flying kiss kearahnya.

 _'_ _J-Jantung, K-Kau baik baik saja?'_

Sekarang adalah giliran Kyungsoo yang akan bertatap muka dengan Idolanya. Tadi, waktu melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan di hadapan Idolanya mereka sangat cocok. Chanyeol dan Sehun juga memperlakukannya secara istimewa, Kyungsoo jadi termenung, Akankah Kai memperlakukannya seperti itu juga? Apa Kai masih ingat dengan dirinya? Huh.

 _Okay stay cool, Kyungsoo-ah._

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dibangku hadapan Kai. Kai mendongakan wajahnya, dan mukanya langsung berbinar.

'Akanku buat kau tidak bisa tidur Kyungsoo sayang' Kai bersmirk ria.

"Oh Kyungsoo annyeong" Kai tersenyum manis.

"ne Oppa, nado annyeong" Kyungsoo menjawab tak kalah manis. Membuat Kai gemas sendiri.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Kyungsoo ah, kau sangat cantik dengan flower crown itu."

"A-ah Oppa, kau bisa saja" Pipi Kyungsoo mulai memerah.

"Flower crown nya miring cantik, sini Oppa betulkan" Kai bangun dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo, Kai merapikan rambut Kyungsoo dan menaruh kembali Flower crownnya. Sementara Kyungsoo diam tak berkutik. Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa Kai sangat wangi, aroma maskulin sekali.

"G-Gamshamnida Oppa" Kyungsoo kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sama sama Kyungsoo chagi" Kai berbicara sedikit tidak jelas karena berisik.

"ne? Kau bilang apa Oppa?" Kyungsoo sedikit mendengar kata 'chagi' tadi. Tapi mungkin hanya mimpinya saja.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berkata apa apa. Sekarang, sinikan album mu. Aku akan menandatanganinya." Kai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, ini albumnya." Kyungsoo menyerahkan albumnya sambil menggengam erat kamera DLSR-nya.

Kai sedikit melirik kearah kamera Kyungsoo dan memiliki ide. Ah, Kai. Kau memang pintar.

"Daripada kau hanya memandangiku selama aku tanda tangan ini. Kau boleh memfoto ku dari jarak dekat seperti ini. Aku tahu kau sedari tadi memfotoku dari jauh."

"T-tapi Oppa, itu tidak-"

"-Siapa bilang tidak boleh? Boleh kok untuk Princess Kim Jongin"

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo mulai memfoto Kai dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Kyungsoo sudah mendapat banyak sekali foto Kai selama menunggu, Kadang kadang, Kai sengaja bergaya aneh di depan kamera, yang membuat mereka tertawa geli. Oh sadarlah, ini acara fansign, tapi mereka hanya menggangap cuma ada mereka disini. Heol!

Setelah melihat Kai telah selesai menandatangani, Kyungsoo menyimpan lagi kameranya.

"Kau ingin kita foto berdua? Lumayan, bisa menjadi kenang kenangan" Ini adalah suatu kesempatan besar, jadi Kyungsoo tidak ragu untuk menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah.

Kai bangkit berdiri disertai Kyungsoo yang juga langsung berdiri. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka, bahkan member EXO yang lain juga mengeryit heran, Apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kai?

Kyungsoo mensejajarkan badannya dengan Kai, Kai segera menggengam tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"HEI SEMUANYA, TOLONG FOTO AKU DENGAN PACARKU NE?"

Sontak penggemar langsung histeris dan ada yang memfoto mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan saja melongo kaget tetapi mereka langsung dengan sigap memfoto. Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai, Dia takut banyak yang menghinanya, tetapi fans disini tidak ada yang menghinanya sama sekali. Kyungsoo cukup tenang.

Selesai foto,Kyungsoo bergegas turun. Tetapi ada tangan yang menahannya, Dia menoleh.

"Sesampai dirumah, Baca lah tulisan yang aku tulis di bawah tanda tanganku. Arra?" Kai berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Makin banyak pula yang memfoto mereka.

"Ne, Arraseo" Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo benar benar turun.

.

.

.

.

"YAK, BAGAIMANA BISA KAI OPPA BERPERILAKU SEPERTI ITU KYUNGSOOO"

Walaupun mereka sudah berjalan arah pulang, tetapi Baekhyun masih saja terus menanyai itu kepada Kyungsoo. Apalagi Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada suara yang sangat besar dan nyaring membuat kuping Kyungsoo hampir meledak mendengarnya.

"Baek, tenang lah sedikit. Suara mu melengking sekali. Aish" Kyungsoo menutup telingannya.

"Lagian kau ini, tidak pernah cerita kepada ku" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Aku juga tidak tau Baek, dia tiba tiba bertindak seperti itu." Kyungsoo mencoba merayu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak ngambek lagi.

Hening sesaat, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai…

"Kau senang?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan.

"huh?"

"Kau senang tidak? Aku liat tadi, kalian sangat cocok. Kenapa tidak menjadi couple saja sih bla bla bla"

 _Tuhkan, Jiwa shipper Baekhyun bangkit lagi._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah sampai dirumahnya. Kyungsoo segera ganti baju dan tiduran dikamarnya. Badannya sakit semua, Tetapi mengingat kejadian tadi membuat Kyungsoo senyum senyum sendiri. Kyungsoo mengambil kamera yang tadi ia pakai untuk memfoto Idolanya. Kyungsoo melihat satu satu hasil gambarnya, Ternyata setelah dilihat lihat. Selama Kyungsoo memfoto Kai, Ternyata Kai sadar kamera Kyungsoo! Kai selalu menatap lensa kameranya saat ia potret, ah pipi Kyungsoo merona sekarang.

Slide per slide foto dilihat Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo melihat hasil foto yang ia foto saat jarak dekat tadi. Ah, dia baru ingat bahwa ia disuruh membaca album yang tadi Kai tanda tangani. Kyungsoo bangun lalu melangkah menuju tasnya. Kyungsoo duduk dikasur lalu membuka album tadi. Terpampang foto Kai disana. Ada sebuah tanda tangan dan tulisan tangan Kai.

'For My Beloved Fans

Kyungsoo-ah, Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu. Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku sudah tau dirimu sejak kecil. Kau masih ingat Nini? Nini adalah aku Kyungie-ah. Aku sangat mengetahui kau adalah Kyungie saat aku melihat mata mu. Mata mu sangat mengingatkan ku dengan Kyungie kecilku. Aku melihat mu di waktu dikonser dan sengaja mengambil kontakmu karena aku sangat rindu padamu. Lalu, saat kita pertama bertemu, aku sengaja memakai kalung yang kau berikan padaku dulu agar kau ingat padaku. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak ingat kepadaku karena aku berubah banyak. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae. Would you be my girlfriend?

-Nini, Your best friend.'

 _'_ _Jadi selama ini Nini itu Kai Oppa?'_

TBC.

Mian baru di update, lagi kena writer's block:' kalo partnya ancur maaf yaaaa.

Lagi padet jadwal osis, tugas banyak:' juga lagi demam main roleplayer wkwk.

Silahkan review dan vote. Hargain yang nulis ya sayang. Thanks. Banyak typo? Varokah wkwk

 _Tangerang Selatan, 19 October 2016_


End file.
